The present invention relates in general to electrical switches and more specifically to a switch which includes an internal through-strap which does not require a separate component which acts as a barrier to isolate the strap from the switch terminals.
The following patents illustrate a variety of electrical switching devices which exemplify the state of the art with respect to through-straps or equivalent components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,637 (Matsuda) discloses a switch assembly which includes a case 12 containing light control components, a front panel 16 furnished with a control knob, and a radiating plate 14 (a through-strap) for attaching the assembly to a switch box 21 and mounted between the case and the front panel. The assembly requires an insulating plate 50.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,204 (Sommer) discloses an electrical switch assembly including a cover 30 for mounting a rocker switch 16 and a base 28 for mounting a switch unit 14. No strap is disclosed, but the cover 30, which is external, also performs many of the functions of a through-strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,787 (Data) discloses a switch assembly including a front housing 12 in which four rocker actuators 30 are mounted, and a rear wiring module 42 in which terminals 44 are mounted. A front plate 40, which is similar to an external through-strap, is mounted between the housing and the module.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,308 (Bryde et al.) discloses a switch and dimmer device that is interposed between a bezel housing 17 and a back cover 12. Yoke 20 is an external through-strap
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 430,497 (Michaels) discloses an external yoke sandwiched between a cover member mounting a switch and a body member mounting the switch terminals.
The only internal through strap in the above cited prior art requires an insulating component to isolate the strap from the terminal. Where the through-strap is external, it does not provide for any significant reinforcement of the device
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an internal through-strap for an electrical device which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art described above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an internal through-strap for an electrical device which eliminates the need for a separate electrical barrier component.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an internal through-strap which contributes to a rugged switch assembly by providing reinforcement for the device.
The present invention is directed to an electrical switch assembly which includes an internal metal strap or through-strap which functions to provide attachment means to an electrical enclosure. A top enclosure functions to captivate and holds a planar through-strap in a fixed, nesting engagement by contact between the bottom surface of the top enclosure and the top surface of the through strap. A body or bottom enclosure captivates and holds the through-strap in a fixed, nesting engagement by contact between the top surface the body and the bottom surface of the through-strap. The strap includes a vertically disposed tab which is designed and positioned to be received in a notch or well contained in the top enclosure which functions to orient and captivate the through-strap in a predetermined location during and after assembly. A corresponding notch is also included in the body which also functions to orient and captivate the through strap.